The Generals Daughter
by CEP914
Summary: Rangers gets a special request from the General that will change the lives of everyone at Rangeman. AU. BABE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not making any money. Although if I had the money I would buy Ranger *fans self*

Edited and reuploaded for your viewing pleasures  
Thanks for reading!

* * *

**The Generals Request**

Generals POV:

I glanced at the passenger's seat in the car. My daughter was staring a hole into the side of my head. Her arms were crossed around her body, with handcuffs restraining her hands behind her back, and her eyes were narrowed into little pin points. It was hard to keep my face straight when all I wanted to do was laugh. My eyes focused back on the road and my mind wandered to why she was glaring at me.

Being in the Army has many advantages and even more disadvantages. Making enemies is easy. Dealing with them after you get your life together is another thing. People that you thought were taken care of always have a bad habit of coming back into your life madder – and crazier – than ever.

_Juan Mejia was kneeling in a pool of his own blood, staring at me with nothing short of a death wish. His breath was labored, making the gashes running across his naked torso spill blood with every breath. Tattered socks were the only clothing he had on. Cuts, bruises and burns were all you could see on him._

_"I will come for you," he said with a heavy Spanish accent. "I will come for you and your family when you forget about me. I will follow you like a shadow. You won't escape. I will do to you what you have done to me. Everyone you love will die one way or the other. I will have my vengeance. This I swear on my last breath. You and all your men feel my pain-"_

_I stood calming watching him as his speech continued on. Corporal Miller apparently had enough of him and kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground. His breath even out as he slipped into unconsciousness._

_I sent a look to Miller that had him straightening his back. "Sorry Sir. I just didn't want to hear him anymore Sir."_

_"Make sure he is put into the right hands Miller."_

_"Sir, yes, sir! He will be taken care of."_

_With a half nod I walked out of the warehouse in Peru, into the helicopter waiting for me to take me to a private jet that would take me back. Juan Mejia was no longer my problem. Mejia was the biggest gun runner and dope provider south of the equator. Why we had to wait so long to take him out is still beyond me. But that doesn't matter now. We got him, and destroyed his entire empire. Unfortunately his family was caught in the cross fires. His wife Ellis was happily in denial about everything. She and her 17 year old daughter were blown to pieces when we blasted our way into the compound. Their 25 year old son, Juan Jr., was shot multiple times in front of his father's eyes when he tried to gun down my men._

_"General, sir?" I was brought out of my musings when the pilot spoke through the headset. "We're about 5 minutes from your drop off sir. The plane is fueled and ready to take you back to Washington, sir."_

_Again I nodded and sightlessly turned to look out the window. I would get debriefed in D.C. then I would be able to go home. I finally get to go back to my pregnant wife and our five year old daughter._

_I would be able to stay with them now. No more traveling back and forth. No more missions. No more seeing my wife cry when I told her I would have to leave again. No more of my baby girl asking me why I had to go bye-bye all the time. We're going to find a nice house in the suburbs to settle down in to raise our family right. That house will become our home._

We did create a home together. For over twenty years we lived a peaceful life. Then a couple weeks ago, everything changed.

My wife and oldest daughter died in a car bomb on their way to grocery store to get some things for a special dinner. Our younger daughter's birthday was that day. I was out trying to find a special present for her when she called me in hysterics when the police showed up at the house. I raced home to find two cop cars parked in front of the house. Numbly I listened as they told me what happened to my wife and oldest daughter as my youngest buried her face in my chest and cried. It was a professional bomb. Who ever built it knew what they were doing. When they asked me if my wife or I knew anyone with grudges against us, my immediate answer was no. We built a great life here. We made friends with everyone. I was at a complete loss at who would do something so cruel and evil.

After they left, my daughter cried herself to sleep in my arms so I put her in her old bed. When I went to my room I found a neatly folded piece of paper on my bed. My hands shook as I picked it up. A smilie face was drawn on the front. It wasn't from my wife or older daughter's hand.

Time slowed as a picture of my wife and daughters floated onto my bed as I opened the letter and read the contents.

_You will feel my pain._

That was all that the letter said. Those five words brought everything back to me. "You son of a bitch," I whispered, choking back tears.

I picked up the picture and examined it closer. The three of them were at the mall. It was taken a couple days ago. My wife and oldest daughter had red x's obscuring their faces.

My breath caught in my throat and tears spilled down my face unchecked.

After making a few calls the next day, I found out through my government contacts that Juan Mejia had been "taken care of" all those years back. Bull. Fucking. Shit. I should have put a bullet through his head when I had the chance.

At least I found out one useful piece of information through all those calls. Every one, every single person I talked to, said the best in security – and more – was a company called Rangeman LLC. I would be meeting with the owner in a little over a week. That gave me enough time to decide what to do, how to find the son of a bitch, and plan how I was going to kill him.

That was how I came to be driving to Rangeman Trenton offices with my daughter in the passenger's seat glaring at me.

I saw her mouth open in the corner of my eye. Her voice was low and steady, surprising me. "This is kidnapping you know."

"I just want you safe. I can't lose you too."

She sighed softly. "Dad I can take care of myself."

"I know you can but I need to know that you are _completely _safe. What he's going to try to do to you or me I don't know. All I know is that I can't be worrying about if he has you. I need to focus my attention of finding him."

Her patience snapped again. "This isn't fair!" she yelled. "I'm a grown woman! I have a job and an apartment I need to get back to! I don't need some people that don't know me watching me like a rat in a cage! I won't have my every move questioned!" I didn't say anything. She sighed again, louder this time. Her voice lowered, barely speaking loud enough for me to hear. "You're not the only one who lost people, Dad. I lost my mom and sister too. You said you don't want to worry about me being safe, but when you leave all I'll be able to do is worry. Why do you have to be the one to find him? Why do you have to risk everything by yourself? Don't I deserve to have you in my life? What if something happens to you? I can't lose everyone, Dad. I can't lose you when you're all I have now."

I kept quiet. She wouldn't understand. It _had _to be me. _I _had to find him. _I _had to be the one to end this. Never have someone do something that you're supposed to. I learned that lesson now. I can't leave this for someone else to finish. I need to see him dead. Since things would just get worse between me and my daughter if I tried to explain it, I kept quiet. Besides I pulled up to the front of the office building.

A simple, non-descript, seven floored, grey office building. Not bad. Won't attract unwanted attention.

I got out and walked over to the other side to open her door. "Do I have to carry you or are you going to walk by yourself?"

If looks could kill….. Ok that was a bad joke.

"I can walk myself," she said venomously. I help her out and when I turned to close the door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her glance longingly down the street. She was weighing her chances of out running me. My head shook sadly. My daughter: the fighter. She got no more than ten feet ahead of me before I picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder. She screamed in shocked.

"What are you doing? I can walk!"

"I can't trust you not to run and hurt yourself."

She snorted, whether in disgust or because I caught on to her plan I don't know.

I walked into the building, with her wiggling over my shoulder. "Let me down! I'm not going to run!" My daughter tried a new tactic and pleaded with the man for help. "Please! Get me off from him! I can walk by myself! Help me dammit!"

The man turned red and averted his eyes – which only made her madder- and told me Ranger, the man I was meeting with, was waiting for me in his office. He took us up the elevator to what I would call the central room. There was a large bank of monitors with two men watching for anything wrong in front of us. Cubicles were to the left. And a couple doors were on the right. As soon we stepped out of the elevator every face turned towards us.

"Would _someone_ _please _tell him to put me down?!"

No one moved a muscle. No one looked away. Then I felt my daughter still in my arms as one surprised chuckle turned into a sea of laughter.

"Back to work!" a voice barked out. Immediately everyone went back to what they were doing.

I turned towards the voice, while knowing my daughter glaring at everyone in the room, and there was the man I was here to meet.

Dark hair. Dark clothes. Dark eyes. Everything about him was dark. I thanked God he was a good guy. Even I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley.

"Ranger," I said and nodded in his direction.

"General, please follow me," he said and walked towards one of the office doors.

As soon as he shut the door behind us, I placed my surprisingly still quiet daughter on the leather couch in his office. Ranger and I both scrutinized each other as we stood facing each other. I watched when his eyes flickered toward his couch. His eyes stayed a little too long for my liking.

When he turned back to me, his face was void of any emotion. There was no way of knowing what he was thinking. "General, please have a seat." We both sat: him behind his desk and me in one of the chairs in front of it. "How can I help you, sir?"

"Everyone I know told me you were the best at what you do." His face stayed blank. "If you're not the best then tell me now so we don't waste our time."

His lips twitched slightly before returning back to a straight line. "I am the best General."

I nodded when he didn't say anything more. "Can the General shit. I'm retired. Call me Frank." I glanced back towards the couch and got straight to the point. "I need you to protect my daughter Stephanie."

* * *

A/N: Hmmmm so the General is actually Frank. . . . ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Not making any money.

**A/N: **Ok… Ranger might be a bit of a perv. in this, but who doesn't love a sex minded Ranger? *grins* And since I suck at describing clothes I'm using my polyvore account to make sets for this story. The link is on my profile. Check it out if you want. I'll be adding one or two for every chapter. That's it so enjoy!

* * *

**The Generals Daughter: **  
Chapter Two

Ranger's POV

Loud laughter brought me out of my office. I don't mind the low level of chatter the guys usually have but this is way out of hand. The General was standing in the center of the control room with a curly haired brunette slung over his shoulder. His back was towards me so I got to admire her profile as she fought to keep her eyes on my men, staring them down for all she was worth. She must have said or done something to set all this off.

_Great, _I though, _just what I need._

"Back to work," I shouted. Immediately everyone ceased laughing and focused back on what I was paying them for .The woman jump surprised at a new person in the room. The General turned to face me and I welcomed the view of the brunette's ass as he did. She was wearing a pair of snug blue jeans. A red tank top was pulled up slightly and revealed a hint of a red thong. Her head turned slowly as she tried to see me. Her eyes widened slightly and she went still in the Generals arms. Full lips parted slightly and a wet tongue slipped out as she unconsciously licked her lips.

_Fuck._

"Ranger," I heard the General speak.

I got myself together and addressed General Plum. "General, please follow me." As I began walking, I subtly adjusted my pants and tried to keep myself in check.

_Manoso she's not even your type. _I prefer skinny blondes, which this woman clearly isn't. Not that she's fat or anything, just pleasantly has some curves. And her legs, _Madre de Dios_, they go on forever. What I wouldn't give to have them wrapped around me.

With a small shake of my head I opened my office door for General Plum and quietly closed it. He walked over to the couch and gently put the woman on it. I noted, sadly, that her chest wasn't as full as I like but what she did have was accentuated with the curve of her top.

General Plum turned back to me and we both studied each other. For a man in his 50's, he kept in shape. Even if he wasn't build like most of my men are, I'm sure he could give us all a run for our money. Natural grey hair covered most of his head. His light brown eyes were focused and serious like his choice of tan slacks and grey shirt.

I motioned to the chairs in front of my desk. "General, please have a seat." We both took our places and I got right to point. "How can I help you, sir?"

He thought of how to begin for a moment. "Everyone I know told me you were the best at what you do." That's an understatement. I was trained by the best and whatever I wasn't taught, I learned and perfected on my own. Rangeman might still be new, only a few years old, but we're making a name for ourselves. He continued on, "if you're not the best then tell me now so we don't waste our time."

My lips twitched as I considered that. "I am the best General."

He waited for more but nodded when he realized that was all I had to say. "Can the General shit. I'm retired. Call me frank." My eyes followed his as they moved toward the couch, watching the brunette as her eyes swept over my office. "I need you to protect my daughter Stephanie."

I blinked at that but my blank face stayed still. She looked over when she heard her name and frowned slightly. I was expecting that the woman would be involved but I didn't think she was his daughter. I looked closer at her face. They do look alike….

_If you would have stopped checking out her ass you would have seen the resemblance, Manoso. _

"I heard about your wife and other daughter," I turned back towards him, "I'm sorry for your loss."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Thank you. That's why we're here."

Stephanie chimed in from across the room, "That's why _you're _here." She looked me straight in the eyes, a low simmer of anger and worry making her amazingly bright blue eyes shine. Before Frank could say anything, she pushed on. "I don't know who you are and I don't really care and as I'm sure you've guessed," she raised her arms as far as she could with them cuffed, "I don't want to be here. My mom and sister were killed by a crazy bastard from my father's past and now he plans on handing me off to someone while he goes out and tracks down the fucking maniac." Her eyes focused on the General. "I think this plan needs to be trashed. He wants to leave me here and go off and get killed."

"Stephanie-"

"No dad. Cause that's what's going to happen. You're not 20 anymore! You can't do some things you used to. Why can't you realize that? From what you told me about him he's probably been building his private army for all these years. How many men do you have?"

General Plum stood up and walked toward her when she shakily stood up. "That's not the point-"

"But that's MY point!" she screamed. "You have no one on your side! You said so yourself everyone thinks that Mejia was taken care of! No one will help you Dad!"

"We are not discussing this," the Generals tone was final but Stephanie opened her mouth to speak.

I cut in before they could start in again. My head was beginning to hurt. "General, Miss Plum, if you would please take your seats again maybe we can find out a way for me to help you."

Instead of sitting back on the couch, she walked over to the other seat in front of my desk when Frank sat down. "I want out of these," Stephanie moved her arms again. "It's not like I can outwit you here," she continued but I could a sparkle in the corner of her eye as she considered the possibilities. He looked at her for a moment before relenting and unlocking the cuffs. She gingerly rubbed her wrists as she sat in the chair. Again she focused her bright eyes on mine. "Were you in the army?"

I thought of not answering but I decided to follow where she was going. For a moment anyways. "Yes. Special Forces."

"And now you have this company."

I corrected her. "Corporation."

She didn't look impressed. "Right. Do you do things by yourself? Dangerous thing? Did you when you were in Special Forces?"

"Steph-" the General started. We could both see where she was going with this.

"No I want an answer." Her eyes sharpened. "Well?"

I didn't answer right away. Business wise, no me and my men always had a partner to back us up. In the army, I was the leader of dozens of group missions. No one went anywhere alone. Two gunmen are better than one. Then again I had my share of solos. I took the jobs people were scared of. I've left knowing there was a possibility of I might never come back. There is always someone better than you in this world. So far I haven't met him and I hope I never do.

The General and I locked eyes for a moment. "No."

He understood. Missions you want to forget. Things you don't want to do again. That was my life. That was his. And now he's paying for it. General Plum is the very reason I don't get attached to people. He's the reason I keep away from my family. Why I _am_ Ranger. Not just _a _Ranger. Our lives don't blend with relationships and families. There will always be an enemy that got away. A person with a grudge who wants revenge for a fallen friend or family member. They never forget. They plan before striking. They know they will only have that one chance for revenge. Their life becomes dedicated to one thing: hurting you in the worst ways.

Stephanie pushed on. "Then please talk some sense into my father! If he goes after the guy that did this alone I know he won't come back!" Her eyes began to water. "I just lost my mother and sister." She looked at Frank. "He's all I have now. His own sense of justice is going to leave me by myself."

The General looked at her with a mixture of emotions rolling over his face: love, trust, sorrow, helplessness. Without responding to her, he turned back to me. "Money is not an object. Do whatever you need to do to keep my daughter safe. It'll be easier said than done," I already figured out that part, "but keep her alive. I want no less than two of your men on her at all times. Don't trust what she says. If she says she's just going to the bathroom, don't let her in unless there are no windows. My daughter is independent and stubborn as hell and will try to prove how strong she is. She'd have made a good commanding officer."

I nodded and glanced at her. She had her arms wrapped around her chest. Tears were streaming down her face. All her choices were being taken away. Her father was leaving her in my hands, _my company's hands,_ and try as hard as I think she will Stephanie won't be able to do anything about it.

"Will you look after her?"

I nodded. For the money that we're talking about there's no question about it. "Yes, sir. We'll keep her safe."

A flash of relief showed through his eyes before he got up and stood behind Stephanie. "I have papers for you in the car." He kissed her head. "Please don't be too hard on them. I need you safe, Pumpkin. I need to end this."

Her voice was husky from crying. "If you die I'll never forgive you."

The General smiled at that. "Good thing I don't plan on dying. I'll be back, Pumpkin."

She didn't say anything but got up and hugged him tight. I walked out of my office and stood in the control room to give them a minute. Tank walked by me. "Don't let her leave my office until I come back up." He nodded with a confused look on his face. I'd have to explain when I got back. Wasn't looking forward to that.

When the General walked out alone his eyes were red but neither of us said anything as we got into the elevator. It was a short ride and seconds later Frank was handing me a manila folder. "I'll be contacting you and Stephanie at least every two weeks. If I miss a scheduled check in time wait two more weeks before opening the safety deposit box. The location is in the folder. Stephanie's records are in there and her medical power of attorney is in your name for now." He gave me a pointed look. "Not that she will be in need of medical attention."

"I understand General."

He got into the car but left the door open. "She is the only thing in my life now. She is the reason I'm doing this. I need to know she's safe and will continue to be safe should anything happen to me." I nodded. "Do you know what I'm asking, son?"

"What exactly is that, General?" I asked even though I had a strong feeling.

"If there is a bullet with her name on it, I expect you or one of your men to take it. If it comes down to her life or someone else's I expect their life to be over. My daughter is to live no matter what happens to anyone else. To me and a very lucky guy in the future, Stephanie's life alone is worth the lives of many, you understand, son?" Again I nodded. "Good." He closed the door and started the car, pulling out into the empty street, idling for a moment. The window rolled down. "Ranger," his voice was dead serious. "That lucky man," he paused until he knew I got it, "he better not be you or one of your men."

And with that he drove off, not even giving me a chance to respond.

Not that he would have liked my answer.

_There's not a chance in Hell of that happening, General._

I made my way back to my office, not looking forward to dealing with one Stephanie Plum right now.

* * *

A/N: Awwww Rangers so mean….. He just doesn't see how special Stephanie is right now *grins* but I'm sure he will in time…. So whatcha think? How long do you think it'll take for Stephanie to find a way out? Please review!

Oh and just to clarify things, Frank forged Steph's medical power of attorney SHE DOES NOT KNOW. This was just a precaution on his part and will come up later. . . . as things always do haha


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Not making any money.

A/N: I got a lot of questions about Ranger and Steph's ages but to be honest I haven't really thought too much about them. For those that need them I'd put Steph in her early to mid 20's and even though Ranger is _technically _two months older than Steph in the books I guess I'm portraying him as a few years older since he's already started Rangeman. Thanks for Reading! Hope you enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**The Generals Daughter: **  
Chapter Three

Steph's POV:

I watched my dad walk out the door without turning back. Why us? Why does this have to happen to us?

_My mother sighed for the umpteenth time. "Why me? Jennifer Molowski's daughter doesn't complain to people about her life. You have a respectable job, a good family, and you're dating a wonderful man! Why do you have to be so negative all the time? It's time to grow up Stephanie. You might not always get what you want but that's just life. If you just realized how blessed you are you can be happily married with kids like me! Or even your sister. She's engaged and happy. She can't wait to get married. But you? Oh no, that's not good enough for you. You want the world." She stopped stirring a pot of sauce and pointed the wooden spoon at me. "All you ever need is a good man, a nice house and some kids to be happy. You're on your way so don't mess it up with all this talk. You understand?" _

Yeah mom, I understood. I just wish you understood me. It seemed like every time I went home to visit, that perfect life I could have was forced down my throat. There's more to life than getting married and having kids. Mom never saw it that way though. Just because she was happy with her life doesn't mean I could be. I just can't be that stay at home wife like everyone else here. I'd lose my mind! Valerie, my perfect sister, was an exact replica of my mom. Me, well I got the sort end of that stick. Sometimes I wondered if I was really my mother's daughter. Maybe the hospital mixed me up with her real daughter. Or maybe, I was never good enough. Maybe I never would have been either. But then I would find my dad. We sit and watch the games together. Not talking. We just never needed to. He just _got _me. He gave me the strength I didn't think I had. He was always there, kissing my head after one of my mom's "talks." He never said a word, just got up from the couch and kissed my head with a small smile. Whatever doubt I had after those talks would disappear. My dad made me feel like _it was ok _to be me. It was ok not to want the same things. To want to live a different life, one that would make me as happy as my mom and sister are without turning into a Stepford wife.

I might not have been what my mother had hoped for, I might never have become like my sister, but I know they both loved me. Now they're gone and my dad is all I have left. But he might not even come back. I might lose him too.

It just didn't seem fair.

A large shadow interrupted my thoughts. I looked up quickly and gasped. The guy at the doorway was _huge_. He looked like he would eat a stegosaurs for a snack! "Wow," I said softly, "I bet you ate your Wheaties this morning."

He looked at me for a minute before laughing in surprise. "Yes, ma'am."

My eyes narrowed. "I am not a ma'am. My name is Stephanie. Use it." He nodded and continued to stand in the doorway. Frankly I didn't know how he even fit in the damn thing. We had a staring contest for the next couple minutes. I gave up and finally asked, "So what's your name?"

"Tank."

How fitting. By the way his lips moved I'm guessing I said that out loud. Damn. I really need to stop doing that.

"What do you do here?"

"Work."

Huh. How about that. "Do you ever speak more than a couple words at a time?"

"Yes."

This is going fantastically well. He moved one of his arms and my eyes caught onto the belt he was wearing. "What's on your belt?"

He considered me for a minute before listing all the items. "Gun, flashlight, mace, handcuffs, taser, stun gun."

"Do you really need all that," I looked around, "especially in here?" Tall, dark, and quiet just shrugged. "Have you ever tasered any one before?" He nodded. "Shot someone?" Another nod. "Killed?"

"I was in the army."

Guess that was as good as answer as I was gonna get. "Would you rather use the taser or the stun gun?"

"Taser." When he didn't elaborate I asked why. "Can be used from a distance."

"How far?"

"Several feet."

"Nice." Again he nodded. "Can I see?" Big guy just looked at me. I rolled my eyes. "There are how many guys outside this door and you're worried? What am I gonna do, on a tasing spree? I don't even know how to work one." Tank still just looked at me so I went in for the kill. "Please?"

After another staring contest he relented and unclipped it from his belt and handed the taser to me. It was black with two prongs on the end and smaller than I thought it would be. "What could this do to a person?"

"Disorient them. Knock them unconscious. Depends on the voltage." I slowly turned it around in my hand. There was a discharge button and an on/off switch. I held it right side up and turned it on to test it. Tank took a step forward, "Maybe I should take that back ma'am."

Then it was like time slowed. I was having an out of body experience. I watched as my eyes slowly closed in a glare and my hand came up in a pointing gesture. "What did I tell you about calling me ma'am?" Unconsciously my hand tightened on the taser. My finger pressed the release button. The prongs shot forward and attached to his shirt. Both of our eyes widened. Tank eyes rolled back into his head as his body shook. Like a tree being cut down, his body fell with a huge thump and I swore the building shook.

As he lay twitching uncontrollably I came back to my senses and dropped the taser with a gasp. I barely registered the sound of people running as I dropped to my knees in shock.

"Holy fuck," someone said. Then there was silence. No one moved. I don't even think anyone was breathing.

Dimly I saw the flash of a camera and then….. There was chaos. All the men started laughing loudly. Some fell to the floor in hysterics as other took their own pictures. Tears where streaming down their faces.

"What the hell is wrong with you people," I screeched as I heard Rangers voice boom as he returned, "What the hell are you guys doing?!"

The guys paid no attention to either one of us. They continued to laugh as Ranger grabbed and pushed people out of his way. He started to say something else but his voice froze as he took in the scene.

He looked from me, to the taser, to Tank, finally settling on me. His face was as blank as a piece of paper.

Oh god he's gonna kill me himself. Words rushed from my mouth without thought, slurring together in my attempt to explain. "Itwasanaccident! Ididntmeanforthistohappen!. . . Thenyoucamebackupandhereweare!"

It was getting hard for me to breathe; my heart was pulsing in my throat. I thought I was gonna be sick. Ranger came forward and picked me up. _I'm dead,_ was all I could think. My eyes closed, not wanting to see what he was gonna do. I was dropped onto the couch and my head was shoved down between my knees.

"Push back against my hand," he said softly. I did as he said not wanting to piss him off even more. "Good, Babe. Now take some deep breathes. There you go."

Slowly my head started to clear and my breathing evened out. Ranger released his hand from my neck and I shivered, suddenly feeling cold. I looked into his eyes, only inches from mine. God it felt like he was staring into my soul. "It was an accident."

His lips twitched a couple times before a small smile won out. "I got that part." His smile disappeared and his face became blank again. "Don't let it happen again."

Ranger turned toward the other guys, who were just now collecting themselves. "Is there a reason why no one is watching the monitors?" His voice was even but held a hint of danger. One guy scrambled off the floor and ran out with a mumbled sorry sir as another stood staring at us in shock. "Go." That one word sent that guy running, face red. "Lester, Cal, and Bobby get Tank to his apartment. Don't fuck with him. Everyone else get back to work."

I watched in amazement as who I guessed to be Lester, Cal, and Bobby struggled to get Big Guy out of the door as everyone else left.

When the last guy left and Tank was being pulled down the hallway, Ranger turned back to me. "Tell me what happened. Slowly." So I did. I went over everything in as much detail as I could remember. When I was done he nodded his head. "I'm letting this go because Tank was stupid enough to trust you with a weapon. It's his own fault and he should have known better."

Smart Stephanie wanted to keep her mouth shut and be happy but Stupid Stephanie wanted to get the last word in. Guess who won out. "Excuse me? 'Stupid enough to trust me'?!" I glared at him. Who the hell does he think he is!

His eyebrow rose. "Babe."

I waited for more but that was it. "Babe? Babe! How is that a decent response?! That doesn't mean anything!" I stood up in front of him, with my hands on my hips. "So I didn't know how to use it that doesn't make it stupid to trust me with it! It _was_ his fault! But only because he called me ma'am again! I am _not _a ma'am." I saw his lips twitch again. "What," I yelled.

He shook his head once and stood up, easily forcing me to look up to see his face. "You will have to stay here until we can get a place ready for you. There are small apartments on the 4th floor but they're all full now," his shoulders sagged a little, "so you can stay in my apartment until then." He smirked when my eyes widened. "Don't worry you'll be sleeping on the couch."

"Like hell. Be a man and sleep on the couch."

"It's my job to keep you safe, not comfortable. You either sleep on the couch by yourself or in bed with me. Take your choice, I don't really care. You won't be there long either way." He gave me a pointed look when I opened my mouth and continued on. "Do not leave the apartment. Do not make any phone calls. Do not bother my men anymore." I rolled my eyes. "My place, my rules. Deal with them or pay the consequence."

"And what's that? Be around you?" He stepped forwards forcing me to move back until I was against a wall. He leaned into me. "Haven't you heard of personal space?" He ignored me and moved so that our bodies were only an inch apart. My body was humming in anticipation or fear; I couldn't seem to pick either one.

"Being around me has its benefits," he breathed against my lips.

My eyes closed for a second as I tried to suppress a shiver. I came to my senses and when I opened my eyes I glared at him. "Back off Ken doll. Like you said, you're here to protect me nothing else." I slipped my hands between us and pushed hard against his chest. He moved back on his own though. "Besides, for your information, I have a boyfriend."

His lips twitched again. "Poor bastard."

* * *

A/N: Poor Tank! But it really was his fault! Steph in Rangers apartment? Yikes. That's just asking for trouble. More about Steph's "wonderful" boyfriend is coming up!  
-Cynthia


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Not making any money.

A/N: Sorry its taken me so long to update this. Things will start picking up faster in the next chapter.  
Hope you like it.  
Cyn

* * *

**The Generals Daughter: **  
Chapter Four

I found myself on the seventh floor by myself. Ranger took me up and showed me around before leaving with a simple, "Don't get crazy, Babe." Freaking jackass.

The apartment was nice but it lacked something that made it more . . . real I guess. It was missing personality and a lived in touch. It was like a sterile hospital room: Ready to host anyone. Somehow it fit Ranger though. The furniture, although I would bet money that he didn't pick it out, were in earth tones. Nothing really stood out. Kitchen was state of the art, the bathroom shower was calling me, a huge plasma TV to be lazy in front of and the bed was large and welcoming. Even if I wouldn't set one finger on it. Oh no. Not me. So not gonna happen. Not if Ranger was going to sleep in it too.

_Has already slept in it._

God only knew what trash has been sliding between those sheets. He probably had a harem of woman that he called to him every night.

I could feel myself frowning.

Because of the nasty sheets. Yup. That's why.

I glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was only 3 in the afternoon but it's been one hellish day. Just as I thought that I suddenly yawned wide. I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a nap. The couch was big enough but it was still a couch. Ranger had told me he wouldn't be back until much later so I could sleep in the bed and fix it when I get up. . . he would never know. I ran a hand over the chocolate bedspread and nearly moaned. It was so soft.

That settled it. I was going to nap in the bed.

Taking care of business in the bathroom I caught a glance of my face as I washed my hands. I'm surprised no one heard my scream down the block. My eyeliner was smudge and it looked like I was crying black. Raccoon face. My only saving grace was the face I didn't get a chance to put any mascara on earlier.

I flicked my eyes toward the shower but quickly looked away. Better not tempt fate too much so soon. I'd save the shower for when I got up.

After finding a washcloth and removing my makeup, I stood by the bed. To sleep on it, or in it? That is the question. Well it is a little chilly in here. . .

I pulled back the sheets and slowly slid between them. This time I couldn't hold my moan in. It was like being wrapped up in rose petals. The sheets screamed for sex. It's what they were made for.

I snuggled deeper as my mind raced with wicked thoughts but before I could focus on one I was out.

_**Rangers POV:**_

I flexed my hands and glanced at the time. It was almost 8 and I still haven't had dinner yet. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Ella was supposed to call when Stephanie asked for dinner. Either Ella forgot, which is highly unlikely, or that woman doesn't eat right. Stephanie has pleasant curves, with her clothes on at least, so she has no reason to starve herself.

With an internal groan, I stood up and stretched before shutting down my computer. I walked the short distance to the monitors to check in with the guys. Everything looked good. Not even a flicker of fly appeared.

The elevator was already here so I didn't have to wait. I keyed in the 7th floor, leaning against the back wall with my eyes closed.

God its been a long week. Meetings after meetings. I've barely had time to breathe. Everyone wants a piece of us. People want security systems. People want guards. People want to buy into us. The government trying to contract us out. I had hoped for this kind of success but I never would have thought it would happen so soon. It's either eat or be eaten by other companies. Keep living up to our reputation or burn to the ground. One slip up early on and we're over. So long to all the hard work it's taken to get this far.

The elevator ding cut off my thoughts. I keyed myself inside and stood just inside the door for a moment. The apartment was quiet. Too quiet to have another person here.

Almost unconsciously I took out my Sig and did a room to room check. Kitchen, living room and office were clear. I walked through the TV area and came to my bedroom door. It was slightly ajar. I toed the door open with not even a squeak. In the other rooms the windows let in some light to guide me but my bedroom was swamped in darkness. I kept still, barely even breathing and waited for my eyes to adjust. There was a lump in my bed. A Stephanie size lump.

If that was any other woman I'd say it was an invitation. Her hair was spilled out onto the pillows, one leg thrown over the other on top of the sheets, mouth open probably drooling. Oh she's real sexy.

I shook my head and stepped closer to the bed to examined her face more. Tear tracks were evident on her cheeks. Under her eyes were red and puffy. She must have been having a nightmare. Must have been a little while ago, she was resting peacefully now.

I finished sweeping the apartment, thought I knew it was futile.

I avoided the bed, for now, and decided to take a shower. A cold one would probably work best.

I set the water for as cold as I could stand and stripped efficiently. Stepping in was like a slap in the face. Water beat against my body rhythmically. I closed my eyes and turned my back to the spray. The pressure was so high it was like getting a massage. It pounded my tense muscles, forced them to submit.

_Submit . . ._ That one word sent a torrent of pictures through my mind.

_Stephanie gazing up at me as she knelt between my legs. . . Stephanie her back, arching up to meet my thrusts. . . Stephanie straddling me as I devoured her breasts. . . Stephanie pushed up against a wall begging me as I slowly tortured her with my fingers. . . Stephanie laid out on my desk touching herself before my hungry eyes. . . Stephanie bent over the kitchen bar. . . . Stephanie waiting for me in the shower. . . Stephanie letting her foot caress me under a table. . . Stephanie running her hands over me as I drive. . . Stephanie. . . Stephanie. . . Stephanie . . ._

I growled loudly as I hardened almost to the point of pain. Damn it woman.

What the hell is it about her? One look at her and suddenly I can't get her out of my head. It's not worth it. No wannabe housewife is worth this much attention. Not from me.

I shook my head. The sooner the General gets back the sooner I can get this woman out of my life. I'll make a couple calls tomorrow to speed things up.

Until then I was stuck with her.

God help me.

_**Stephanie's POV:**_

I woke to the sound of the shower on. My heart skipped a couple beats. Who the hell was in my shower? I moved to get out of the bed when I realized these weren't my sheets. Glancing around the room I remembered. Right….I'm in Rangers apartment.

In his bed.

And he's in the shower.

Getting ready to _get_ in bed.

A bed that I'm in.

Shit.

I looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was almost quarter past eight. I can't believe I slept so long. My eyes still felt heavy. Sleep wanted to pull me back under. I started to fight it but soon just gave in.

_**Rangers POV:**_

After taking care of a certain problem I turned the shower off and quickly dried off. Since I usually sleep naked I didn't bring any clothes in. I wrapped a towel around my waist and eased the door open. Stephanie had switched positions so the covers had slipped further off of her. Perfect.

I shook my head and went to the dresser to get out my silk boxers. This was as covered as I was going to get. She'd just have to deal with it.

After hanging the towel back up and covering what I needed to I set the alarm and slid into bed. I clasped my hands behind my head.

I would not touch her.

I _would not _touch her.

_I would not touch her._

I closed my eyes and prayed sleep would come soon.

* * *

I was awake but I didn't move.

Something made a sound.

I shifted in my "sleep" so I could be closer to my gun on the nightstand.

There it was again. To my left.

It was . . . a whimper.

_Stephanie._

My eyes opened as I sat up and turned toward her. She was still fast asleep but she was crying. She mumbled incoherently. It was like she was pleading with someone though. Probably dreaming about something happening to her father.

I reached out to wake her. My hand barely even touched her shoulder when she woke up screaming and lashed out.

With her fist.

That connected to my face.

Like my nose had a bull's-eye painted on it.

I heard a crunch and blood started pouring down over my mouth and onto the bed.

We stared at each other in shock.

Shit this was starting to fucking hurt. Breathing carefully through my mouth, I picked up the phone and dialed Bobby's apartment on the 4th floor. He picked up on the fifth ring. "'Lo?"

"Get your ass up to my floor. Bring your bag." I hung up.

I watched as Steph's mouth opened and closed like a fish for a few minutes after I got a towel from the bathroom. Ella would kill me if I got blood anywhere else.

There was a light knock before Bobby opened the apartment door.

"In the bedroom," I called out.

I heard his hurried steps, shaking my head as he tripped over something. Bobby wasn't always the best right after he woke up.

He pushed the door open. "What's hap-" he started to say but caught sight of the blood. His eyes went from half closed to wide open in a nanosecond. His gaze turned to Stephanie who was still in shock just staring at my face. Some blood was splattered over her.

I expected him to make a smartass comment about our situation, but what he said was worse. "Remind me not to be in a room alone with you girl."

And just like that, tears started streaming down her face for God only knows how many times today.

I resisted the urge to sigh. This has to be the longest fucking day in history.

* * *

A/N: Jeeze Stephanie is just taking everyone down isn't she. It is Rangers fault though..... He should have enough common sense to realize Steph is no "housewife". Its only been one day. . . what could have possibly happened that they dont know about yet?

So now that all THAT is out of the way except more action and real drama coming up next! Thank you to all those who stuck with this story and expect the next chapter by next Friday!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Not making any money.

A/N: I'm only a day late! You know you still love me *grins*  
Hope you like it.  
Cyn

* * *

**The Generals Daughter: **  
Chapter Five

_**Steph's POV**_

I stood in the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. It was hard to resist the urge to bang my head into something right now. Bobby was finished patching up Rangers nose. I could hear them flipping the mattress and rummaging around trying to find new sheets.

_God I was such a fuck up._

But it is partly his fault! It's not like I meant to break his nose but he should have been more careful waking me up! Especially if I'm having a bad dream. Not that I remember what the hell I was dreaming about. I only remember how I was feeling. Frightened, worried, and alone. When Ranger tried to help I woke up feeling the same things so I tried to defend myself.

Honest mistake.

Really.

I studied myself in the mirror. I wasn't anything special to look at. In fact right now I would probably have kids running from me in terror. My hair was frizz central. My eyes were red and puffy from crying and my clothes were wrinkled. Ranger's blood was dotted all across my shirt.

My eyes began to tear again. I shook my head hard when the first one escaped and trailed down my cheek.

_No, no, no!_ I yelled in my head. _No more tears. Get yourself together Stephanie!_

There was a gentle knock on the door. "Stephanie, it Bobby. Can I come in?" I hesitated for a moment but unlocked the door. He came in and shut the door behind him before he looked me over. "How are you feeling?"

_Stupid. Pathetic. Worried. Scared._

"Fine."

His eyes focused on the floor like it held the answers to everything. "Listen Steph . . . I just wanted to apologize about my crack earlier. I know you're going through some hard times right now and we. . . _I _don't need to be adding to that."

I managed to give him a small smile. I'd bet my life saving right now that Ranger forced him to say that. "It's alright Bobby. I know you didn't mean it like that. It's just been a long couple of weeks."

He glanced back up and looked at me critically. "How have you been sleeping?" He gave me the eye when I said fine. "Don't bullshit me right now. Honestly Steph, have you been sleeping?"

It was my turn to look at the floor. "I get a couple hours a night."

"When was the last time you got more than 5 hours of sleep," I opened my mouth to say everyday but he continued, "in a row?"

I bit my lip and didn't answer.

Bobby placed his hand under my chin and gently lifted my face up until I was looking in his eyes. They looked sad and a little worried. "How long?"

"I don't know," I whispered.

"Do you always have bad dreams?" Ranger must have told him everything that happened.

I nodded. "I don't remember them but I always wake up scared."

"You got a lot on our plate right now. Have you ever thought about getting some help? Trying some sleeping aids, or some therapy to talk it out?"

I shook my head. "Oh no. I don't like talking to people like that. Especially if I don't know them." He laughed for half a second so I glared at him. "What?" I demanded.

It was his turn to shake his head. "Nothing. That's just something the boss would say."

"I take it back then," I said with a grimace. "Start lining them up for me."

He really laughed that time. "I take it Ranger hasn't grown on you yet?"

I wanted to smack the grin off his face. "He wishes."

He let the silence hang for a second before saying, "You're not so bad Miss Plum."

"That's not fair. You know my last name but I don't know yours."

He nodded and bowed slightly. "Robert J. Brown at your service, milady."

I snorted. "Stephanie Michelle Plum, come to conquer you and yours." I tried to curtsy and nearly ended up on my face. Luckily Bobby caught me before I did any serious damage to myself.

"Good luck with that one, seeing as how it appears you haven't even conquered gravity yet."

It was nice to be able to really laugh and smile.

Ranger opened the door and my smile turned into a grimace. His nose was braced with some padding and special tape. The white of it all stood out against his tanned skin. "Sorry about that."

"I don't even feel it." What a liar. My nose hurts just looking at it. He handed me a shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Both were black. "This is all we have right now. I'll have a couple of my guys go to your place later."

"Great. Can I go with them? Guys don't know how to pack for girls. They forget the necessities. Plus I know where everything is so it'll save time."

He stared at me for a minute. "We'll see." Well that wasn't a no but it definitely wasn't a yes either. "Take a shower. You're starting to smell," he said before walking back out.

"Jackass!" I yelled after him before turning back to Bobby who was grinning like the cat caught the canary. "What's your problem Brown?"

"Nothing." His grin widened. "So . . . you need help washing your back?"

"In your dreams Bobby." I turned the shower on to a steamy heat then pointed to the door. "Out."

"As my lady commands," he said with a wink.

Once the door was locked and shut, I stripped and stepped into the shower with a delighted sigh. The water pressure was oh so perfect. I reached out and grabbed the body wash. _Bvlgari_. Popping it open I took a tentative sniff and moaned. Holy shit this was sex in a bottle. I was having a hard time concentrating as the sweet smell surrounded me. My hands glided over my body as I washed slowly. I stopped at my stomach as an image of Ranger popped into my mind. I tried to think of something, _anything, _else but he was all I saw.

It was like he was standing right in front of me. He stood under that spray letting all the soapy bubbles float down his body. Even under the intensity of the spray they clung to him, not wanting to leave his form. He used his hands to help rise the bubbles off. They glided over his arms, ran in circles down his chest, and ran down his delicious ass. They slid around to his front and down over the fine trail of hair leading down to his hard-

_**POUND. POUND. POUND.**_

"You've been in there for an hour, Stephanie. Are you ok?"

I blinked back into awareness and looked at myself. My fingers and toes were extra pruney. "I'll be out in a minute," I yelled out. Quickly as I could, I finished washing my body and hair.

I shut the water off and stepped out. I reached to grab a towel and slipped. I almost did a face plant but I just reached out in time with my hands to help brace my fall. My body thunked against the tiled floor. I laid there for a minute to catch my breath. That's what I get for having naughty thoughts about another guy. Jake was going to kill me if he found out.

"Damn," I whispered softly. I need to call him so he doesn't worry about how I'm doing now.

There was another knock. "What was that noise? Or do I even want to know?" Ranger asked.

"You don't want to know."

There was a pause. He was probably shaking his head at the door. "I'm going downstairs to work. Ella left some breakfast for you on the table. Call me if you need something."

With a groan I got up to dry off and get dressed. My bra and underwear definitely fit into the _Needs to be Washed _category. Since I was just staying up here I could do without them for a while. The shirt hit me mid thigh and was extra roomy. I had to fold the top of the sweats down a couple times before my feet poked through at the bottom.

Under the sink I found some brushes and black ties. I didn't have anything for my hair so I just stuck it up in a ponytail.

I opened and poked my head through the door. The coast was clear. The bed was neatly made and the bedroom was immaculately cleaned. Not one drop of blood was anywhere. Besides the fact that Ranger had a huge white bandage holding his nose straight it was like it never happened. Serves him right though. His face was too beautiful anyways. Really. It should be a crime for a man to look like that.

I walked out to the kitchen and saw a covered tray on the bar. I picked it up and nearly gagged. What the hell! This is not breakfast! I wasn't even sure it was considered food!

Untoasted bagels, lox, fresh fruit, and some green spread that I was scared to touch.

Where was the butter? And the bacon? And the sausage?

_Where the hell are the donuts?!_

I ran to the phone and dialed Rangers office. He didn't pick up. I called the control room. A guy named Cal picked up. "Hi this is Stephanie."

He stayed quiet.

"I'm looking for Ranger."

More silence.

"Is he there? I tried his office but he didn't pick up."

"Hold on," he grumbled.

Uh-oh. Looks like Mr. Cal woke up on the wrong side of his machine gun this morning.

I held on for 5 minutes before Ranger finally came on. "Miss me already?"

"Like a needle in my eye. I thought you said Ella left some breakfast for me?"

"Get your ass up woman and look in the kitchen. It's on the bar."

"That's not breakfast," I kindly informed him. "That's what they give to people who can't taste shit. I need real food."

There was a pregnant pause. When he spoke his voice was laced with a teeny weensy bit of incredulity. "You really just called me about breakfast?"

"People need food to live!"

"And what would you like for breakfast." There was a definite smile in his voice now.

"Donuts and bacon and cheesy eggs and buttered toast and sausage and –"

"Babe," he interrupted me, "that stuff with kill you."

"Yeah," I sighed happily. "What a way to go though. Besides I have a good metabolism. I don't need to worry about what I eat for at least another 10 years."

I could feel his need to sigh but he held it in. "I'll call Ella." He hung up.

Jeeze. I was tempted to call him back so I could hang up on him but he said he'd get me my fattening food so I could probably forgive him for that. This one time anyways.

_**Rangers POV**_

Looks like I don't need to worry about her starving herself. I need to worry about her having a heart attack.

Ella was extremely happy to make Stephanie something else. Ella loved to cook. She hated that I was so picky about what I put into my body. She was still mad at me that I banned her cookies and brownies from the break room. I was fine with it until my men started getting pudgy.

I put all that in the back of my mind as I got back work. I was extremely behind on my paperwork. To make up for one of my top guys being transferred to Miami when his mom got sick, I made my men rotate who got to do background searches. Because of that I've been in the field more trying to pick up their slack. I'm not complaining about being back in the field more, in fact I love it. That was why I started Rangeman. I wanted to be hands on with the business. Not just a paper pusher. Unfortunately every fucking thing that happens around here and in my other offices needs documents to back it up. And I'm the lucky one that needs to sign off on it all.

I must have gotten lost in the paperwork because the next thing I knew it was three o'clock and my phone was ringing.

And of course it was the most recent pain in my ass – and nose – Stephanie.

"Yo."

She was quiet for a minute. "You really need to learn some better phone manners."

Christ she sounded like a wife. I ignored that part. "What do you need?" Now, I added in my head.

"Listen," her voice was full of worry, "I know I've been some trouble for you." Major understatement. My men were demanding hazard pay to be around her. "But I–" She didn't speak for a while.

"What are you getting at? I have work to do so hurry it up Babe."

It was hard not to grin when I could practically feel her glare two floors up. "You are such an ass!" she yelled. "Here I was ready to apologize and you have to go do all that macho 'hey look at me I make tons of money' crap! Fuck that. I'm not sorry for anything. You deserved to have your nose broken. And if you touch me again next time it won't be on accident!"

It was a fun way to pass the time to see how I can get her worked up. You don't know what you'll get. Makes things exciting.

"Are you done?" I asked in a calm voice.

"Why. . . .You. . . .I. . . .UGH!"

"Babe." I hung up with a grin.

I waited for the phone to ring again. Five minutes later I didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed she didn't call back. Just as I started going over the next pile of papers my office door burst open.

_Madre de Dios._

Stephanie stormed in. _Wearing my clothes. _No woman should be allowed to look this fucking sexy while pissed off. Her blue eyes were blazing. Dark brown curls exploded from her ponytail, a couple escaping to frame her face. My sweats hung low on her hips. She tied my shirt in the front so it didn't hang to her knees. I could see a flash of her white stomach as she came to my desk, planting her hands squarely on it and leaning close towards me.

"You _seriously _need to stop hanging up on me," her voice almost sent a chill down my spine. Mainly because I pictured tossing her across my desk. I noticed she was wasn't wearing a bra.

_Wonder if she's wearing panties. . .  
_  
"What do you need Babe," I asked calmly. My men had sent a spy by the name of Tank, who happened to be lounging in the doorway with a folder. He was trying to pretend he was here for a reason.

"First of all," she started, not even noticing Tank was around, "stop calling me Babe. I am not, and never will be, your Babe." Her eyes flashed with something I couldn't recognize. "Secondly, if you hang up on me again and I will cut your balls off with a butter knife and shove them so far up your ass you'll be tasting them for the next month."

Tank was turning red as he struggled not to laugh.

"If you wanted to touch my balls all you had to do was ask. Threats aren't necessary," I sent her a small smile.

"Thirdly," she continued completely ignoring my comment, "I have a job that I need to do."

"No you don't. They were informed yesterday of your pressing family issues and have agreed that you should take some much needed time off."

She sucked in a breath. "You _called my work_?" her voice rose three decimals.

"Well they needed to know why you wouldn't be in for the next few weeks."

Her eyes closed as her hands gripped the edge of my desk. I'd be surprised if she didn't leave imprints. "If you think for one minute you can keep me here for _weeks _you are sourly mistaken." She opened her eyes and looked at me again. The fire in them dulled to an ember. "I'm not some girl who can sit on her ass and watch TV for days at a time. I like to work. I like being around friends and family," her voice cracked a bit but she pushed on. "I have two nieces without a mother. A brother-in-law that's stuck taking care of two little girls by himself. A father that's off doing God only knows what trying to kill the bastard who started all this. My boyfriend is out there worrying about why I haven't called him and if I'm safe because some asshole who considers me just as 'part of the job' won't let me call him." Tears swam in her eyes but she held them back. "I might be just a job for you but I'm the only one left for them. Let me make a couple calls." Her voice was almost a whisper now. "Please."

It took a lot for her to ask me that. Demanding breakfast is an easy thing. Asking to let people know she was alright was hard.

I flicked my eyes back towards Tank. "Get me a sat phone."

Steph looked back at him surprised he was there. A blush crept up her cheeks. He nodded at me and left.

"Thank you," she said quietly, turning back towards me.

"I'm doing this for myself. To get you to leave me the hell alone for a minute."

She glared at me. "Asshole."

"Sticks and stones, Babe." She glared even more. "You can make two calls using the satellite phone. One to _the boyfriend _and one to the brother-in-law. Everyone else can wait. Each conversation can be no more than 5 minutes long. You can't tell them where you are or mention my company at all. The less they know the better. I'll set it up so that you can talk to them every week. That's it." I gave her a level look. "Understand?"

She nodded. "I don't like it but I can live with it."

"Good. Any other demands you wanna make now?"

She flinched a little bit but looked me in the eyes defiantly and said, "Give me something to do."

I cocked my eyebrow. "Something? I'm not being paid to keep you from being bored. I'm only need to keep you alive."

"Come on," Steph rolled her eyes and sat in one of the chairs in front of my desk. "You know I'll just keep bothering your ass until you do. This place is huge. There _must _be something I can do. I don't want to clean a toilet bowl but there has to be something to keep me occupied. Besides," her glare returned, "I'm out of a job for now thanks to you. The least you can do is give me a replacement."

Tank walked back in with the phone and handed it to me. As he turned to leave Steph grabbed his hand. "Umm. . . I just wanna say sorry about the whole taser thing."

He glanced down at her and nodded. "No problem." She smiled brightly at him and he blinked before walking away. He got to the door and said, "Ma'am," over his shoulder.

I shook my head as Steph started muttering about needing more butter knives.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm So Jake is the boyfriend. . . Coming up next: More about Jake and a surprising revelation for someone.


End file.
